Chapter eleven: Rin Okumura
I wake up to see Yukio and Link trying to shake me awake. "Nii- San!" Yells Yukio. "Nii- San wake up! Dumbeldoor teleported us!" "Yeah!" Says Link, "and um, lets just say there's a piece of glass stuck in your forehead". I feel my forehead. "WHAT?!" I yell. "It was from that Ron kid when he threw the lamp at you". Says Yukio as he wraps he arm with bandage. "What's that?" I ask. "What the bandage? It was quite a fall when we went off that cliff you know". "Yeah", says Link, "Yuki broke his arm in the fall". I get up. "Great, just great". I say. "Can you still handle a gun?" I ask Yukio. He grips and gun in his other hand and shoots a tree. "Yeah seems like it". Link runs to the tree. "AAAHHH YOU KILLED MR. TREE!!" I give Link a strange look. "It's just a tree, Link". Says Yukio. Link hugs the tree. "NO IT'S A LIVING THING!" I put my arm around Link. "Well, uh, it IS just a tree..." Link shoots us an angry look. "What?" I say, "sorry! It's just...don't ya think..animals...are like more important?" Link still looks at us angrily. "Well...I love nature, don't you ever forget that, ever". I sit down on on the cold earth. "I won't, ever". I say. Yukio takes off his coat and lays out his guns. "Two broken, three lost, and only one good, but I have no ammo left". I took at his wide variety of guns. "Do you seriously have to carry all that crap around? I mean, your kinda reminding me of Michael Myers right now". I say, "use a sword or something". Yukio smirks. "Well Rin, why don't you throw human waste at your enimies instead of relying on Satan's power?" I give Yukio an angry look. "Yeah", says Rock as she comes out of a bush. Yukio screams. Haha. "My sword isn't all about friggin' Satan four-eyes!" Link laughs really hard. "HAHA HUMAN WASTE! HAHAHA!" I slap my forehead. "Yep, that's exactly what Yukio is getting in his stocking this year". Link laughs even harder. "Hahaha! I can see how you two are related!" She says. Me and Yukio exchange looks. "Yeah, honestly I don't know how I'm related to this joker". I say, "he's got great grades, and all the girls follow him around, and he's a Paladin, and..." Yukio slaps me on the back so I know to shut up. "Geez!" I say, "for a younger brother you can sure hit". Then we hear a loud THUMP. We look around frantically, and I pull out my sword. "Stay behind me guys, god knows who or what that was". Then we see Ram, she's yelling and running towards us. "Rock! Rin! Link!" She yells and approaches us. "What?" I ask, "what happened?" Ram is breathing heavily. "Look, I got in trouble with the government so, Rock, I've decided you will be the ruler of Hazama. "What?!" Rock screams, "you can be serious! Why can't Sing Love or Miku be the rulers?!" Ram looks at Rock in the eye. "They're both stupid and can't handle that kind of power, you on the other hand, you can". Rock jerks away and looks down, as if she's trying to think this through. "Okay", says Ram, "I don't have much time, but Rin, be on your best behavior!" Ram turns to Link. "Turn your back on Mother Nature, just for a little, you'll understand why". Then she turns to Rock. "Remember this, everybody wants to rule the world". Then we see a man running after Ram. "Ram!" Rock yells, "wait don't kill her!" It's too late, the man's sword has gone straight through Ram. She's dead. Category:Chapters